Love Grows Stronger Every Year
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goop takes Kairi to Hawaii for their anniversary. Done as a request for antaurilover685.


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **Love Grows Stronger Every Year**

Kairi walked into the Grant Mansion, seeing her fiancée Goop leaning by the door and talking with Snare-Oh. "Hi, guys," she said.

"Hello, Kairi," Snare-Oh said warmly. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said and then looked at Goop, who smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year from the day we met," he said.

"It went fast," said Kairi. She then looked at Goop curiously. "Do you have to work today?"

He shook his head. "I took today off," he said. "Which reminds me. I do have to go to HQ today for something. Do you want to come, my sweet mermaid?"

Snare-Oh silently chuckled and discreetly headed off to give the lovebirds privacy and go see how the kids were doing in the kitchen with decorating the cookies one of the girls had baked earlier.

"Will that be okay?" Kairi asked her fiancée.

He nodded and led her to Rook's truck and the Revonnahgander smiled at them. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Goop opened the door for Kairi and helped her in, making her smile at his chivalry. The polymorph then winked at Rook, who returned the wink, a silent communication that Kairi was in for a big surprise.

They arrived and Magister Tennyson greeted them. "Hello, Goop. She just came in a moment ago," he said and gestured to a sleek aircraft. "The Plumber's new Sniper aircraft. We just need someone to test it out."

"I'm ready to do so, Magister Tennyson," said Goop and he winked at the older man who returned the wink and nodded. Magister Tennyson and Rook were both in on Goop's surprise for Kairi and were playing along so that the girl wouldn't get suspicious.

Kairi looked at the green alien. "But honey, I thought you said you took the day off," she said.

"I did," he said. "But I promised Magister Tennyson I'd give the new aircraft a test run and he said I could have someone with me. So I brought you to fly in it with me."

She looked stunned for a moment. "But, um, I'm not a Plumber," she said. "Are you sure that you shouldn't have Rook go with you?"

Rook placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Goop specifically asked Magister Tennyson for you to be his partner while he tests it, Kairi," he said with a smile.

"And I agree that it would be good because say if one of the Plumbers rescued a family and they were flying with him, we need to know how it rides for the passengers. It's easy to get a pilot's point of view, but rare to get a passenger's point of view," said Magister Tennyson.

She looked unsure. "Are you both sure it's alright?" she asked.

Rook smiled at her. "Yes, because both Magister Tennyson and I approved it," he said.

Kairi then remembered that Rook had gotten promoted to Magister. "Well, okay," she said a bit unsurely.

Goop went up to her and brushed some of her brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Kairi, do you trust me?" he asked.

She gazed at him. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

The polymorph held her close. "Kairi, I'd never put you in a situation that would put you in danger," he promised. "All protocols were followed and both Magister Tennyson and Magister Rook approved it. It's completely safe."

She let out a smile at that. "If you're trying to convince me, you forgot one little thing," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked.

Smiling, she kissed him full on the lips right in front of Magister Tennyson and Rook, who both gently chuckled. Goop let out a loving sigh and kissed Kairi back, unashamed that he was kissing his fiancée in front of his bosses.

After a moment, he gently pulled away. "Come on, Kairi," he said and guided her to the sniper ship and they got in, soon taking off into space.

* * *

Kairi was pushed into her seat by the speed of the aircraft and she was surprised at how fast it was going, but Goop was masterfully handling the controls, which made her feel a bit better as she held on and they soon came to a stop.

Feeling the G-Forces let go of her, she let out a sigh of relief. "That was a little terrifying," she admitted honestly.

"I had it at full throttle," Goop admitted a bit sheepishly. "I'll go easier on the throttle on the way back."

She looked a bit alarmed. "Um, can we get out for a moment and stretch?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and helped her out. She was surprised when her sandaled feet touched sand and looked in surprise to find themselves at a beach. Goop put on his I.D. mask and turned on the aircraft's cloaking device before taking her hand. "Come."

They walked a little ways and Kairi was shocked when she saw women in Hawaiian-print dresses and men in shirts with Hawaiian flowers on them and many were wearing leis. "Honey, are we in…?" Kairi paused with her breathless question.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "We are in Hawaii, my love."

She was so stunned at that and stood still, gazing around. Goop chuckled and saw a lady selling beautiful, handmade leis and bought a beautiful one with purple flowers for Kairi, going up to his fiancée, who was still looking stunned and he gently shook her shoulder to snap her out of it. She blinked and turned her head to him and he placed the lei around her neck. "Happy anniversary, my sweet Kairi," he said lovingly.

She smiled at him hugely and hugged him. "Happy anniversary, honey," she said. "You're the best."

He smiled. "Come on," he said. "I have the whole day planned out for us."

Grinning, she followed him as he led her to a street where some street musicians were playing upbeat music and people were dancing either with partners or in a group and she gently tugged his hand and gave him puppy eyes, making him chuckle as he nodded and they joined the dancers, dancing together as the upbeat music then turned to the soft tempo of a Hawaiian love song, which made Kairi rest her head on his chest and smile and he danced with her, holding her close.

Then, he brought her to another part of the beach where surfboards were rented out and rented one for them. Kairi smiled at him. "How did you know I surfed too?" she asked.

"I've seen you surf the air on a hoverboard a few times," he said. "If you can handle a hoverboard, a surfboard should be easy."

She nodded, eager to try it out. "Will you surf with me?" she asked.

He smiled. "Right behind you, baby," he said as they headed out for the water and he helped her paddle the board out into the ocean where the waves were starting. They felt the waves start to carry them and slowly stood up, bracing themselves as the waves carried them faster and they both moved in rhythm with each other and the waves.

Kairi smiled when she felt the ocean wind gently blow her hair back and felt Goop gently tie her brown hair back in a ponytail as they rode the waves and she glanced back at him with a smile. "Thanks, honey," she said. "Sorry about it hitting your face."

"I don't mind," he said. "Because I love the mango shampoo you use."

She smiled. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've never told anyone this, but you know how Wildvine's weakness is lemons?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, recalling that Goop had told her that sometime back.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but one of my weaknesses is mangoes," he said. "Rachel knows about it, but she doesn't buy them because she's allergic to them."

"Rachel's allergic to mangoes?" Kairi asked, a bit stunned.

"She gets sick to her stomach if she eats them," he said. "But that's the only fruit she's allergic to."

Kairi smiled. "What if you ate a mango?" she asked.

"You'd have to deal with a loopy polymorph for a few hours, and by loopy, I mean extremely silly and very much out of it," he said. "I can handle half a mango or the scent of it, but if I eat a whole mango, as I said, I get loopy."

She giggled. "Maybe I should ask Rachel to buy some?" she said. "Or, I bet one of the vendors here has some."

"You want me to be loopy for the rest of our anniversary day?" he asked in astonishment.

She giggled again. "No, silly," she said. "You said you can handle half a mango, right?"

Now he was beginning to see what she was getting at. "Yes, but it makes me feel…how do humans say it…very affectionate," he said. "You'd have to put up with me cuddling you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear."

He saw she was smiling and so wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kissing you and not being able to escape me for at least a few hours," he said and her smile grew bigger.

"I like the sound of that," she said. "Do you think we can rent out one of those island huts on that far beach we saw when we were surfing?"

He smiled at her. "I have a better idea."

After they returned the surfboard, Kairi went to the other vendors and saw one was selling mangoes and bought one, finding Goop at another vendor buying a small wood sculpture of a turtle made out of sandalwood. She caught up to him and they walked back to where the cloaked ship was and were soon inside. Then, the polymorph set the aircraft to hover a bit under the trees while still cloaked. This offered a beautiful view of the ocean and he turned to her. "We'll have the perfect seats for a beautiful sunset," he said.

She smiled and handed him the mango, which he cut in half and gave her one half, which she ate and he ate the other half before handing her the turtle sculpture. "I love it," she said. "Thank you, honey."

Goop pulled off his I.D. mask and slid up closer to her. "My sweet Kairi," he said, his voice going deeper as he suddenly picked her up and kicked a panel with his foot, making a comfy couch come out from the floor. She was surprised and looked at him.

"Honey, is this really a sniper ship?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Nope, it's actually Tetrax's ship," he said. "He built another one to accommodate his wife and children and lent this one to me to take you here for our anniversary, but it couldn't fit in the backyard underground garage."

"So that's why you had Rook take us up to HQ," she said with a smile. "Does he know about this?"

"Both him and Magister Tennyson as they approved me to use it," he said.

Kairi chuckled a little at that, but then giggled when she felt him playfully nuzzle her cheek. "So, now that you made me eat half a mango, I believe you asked for a few hours of affection."

She felt shivers run up her spine. "Oooh, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

He lay down on the couch, placing her beside him as they cuddled, kissed, had a few tickle fights, and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear for the next few hours.

* * *

Rachel heard the front door open and saw Rook, Kairi, and Goop come in. The brown-haired girl was practically glowing brighter than the house lights. "Looks like you two had a blast in Hawaii," she said with a smile.

Kairi nodded. "The best, even if my fiancée is very mischievous," she said.

Goop cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, mischievous like this?" he asked, wiggling his fingers at her teasingly and she took off running with him chasing her to give her another tickle torture.

Rachel and Rook just laughed and shook their heads. "I guess people can be crazy in love," she said.

"Like us?" asked Rook as he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Meanwhile, Goop had caught Kairi and tickled her again, making her laugh crazily before he gave her a French kiss, making her a bit dizzy before letting her catch her breath. "Wow. Goop, you are the greatest," she said with a smile.

"And you are the greatest to me, my sweet Kairi," he said. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, honey," she said and then looked sad. "I kinda wish the year had been a bit better though. With the bullies and all."

Goop wiggled one finger into her stomach, making her giggle. "Don't think about that," he said. "Yes, there's bad times in life that can't be avoided, but there's good times too and the good times are what's important to remember."

Kairi smiled at him. "You're right," she said and batted her eyelashes at him, making him chuckle and kiss her again, feeling love surround them in its embrace that kept getting stronger every year.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
